


Caba-Ex: Future.

by Gritsandlettuce



Category: Futurama, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Card Games, Demisexuality, Falling In Love, Future, Future Fic, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, Plants, Science Fiction, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gritsandlettuce/pseuds/Gritsandlettuce
Summary: 198 years after the grand collision, A new threat appears on our planet. A chosen one named Isaac is chosen to defend our world and threats. Can he use the power of cards to not only defend the earth but also find the power of friendship? Find out in Caba-Ex: Future!





	1. Isaac Vs Kaiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Zaddock Face off.

“ Let’s Play!”

Isaac LP: 150 

Zaddock LP: 150

'I'll go first! I draw.”

At the beginning of his turn, Isaac drew 5 cards. Therefore lowering his power by 5.

"Hmmm." He stared gloriously at his cards before picking one to use.

"I'll use Juejin the magician!"

A dark ring appeared in the middle of the field. A magic vortex followed and out came a magician wearing a purple robe and black hat. He had a long magical staff that he would cast spells from and now would be his chance as he was ready to fight. 

Juejin the Magician

Type: Mage

Pow: 50

Def: 25

Spd: 15

Skl: 10

"Ha! You didn't even wait one turn until summoning your ace? How pathetic!”

Zaddock said.

“Say what you will but juejin is my trusted friend and pal!” Isaac replied.

“You’re friends with a card???”

“Yup! -And thats where I get my strength from!" I replied.

"Now then, I end my turn!" I exclaimed.

“Ha you’ll regret that nerd!” Zaddock drew a card. His hand started out at 5 and now he was angry.

He smiled.

“I bring out the big guy! Come out! Classic Orc!” He slammed a card onto his terminal!

A ginormous Red and brown orc appeared on the field. He carried a giant club and had a tunic wrapped around his waist. The blood of his enemies laid in his hands and he made a fierce growl.

Classic Orc

Type: Mage

Pow: 40

Def: 20

Spd: 5

Skl: 3

  
  


"That's scary!" I exclaimed. "Its about to get a whole lot scarier! Zaddock pulled out a card from his hand and slammed it onto the terminal! " I use a skill card - Orc Magic!" He said. A skill card is a card that enhances a creature or changes the state of the game. "This skill card multiplies classic orc's atk power by 2!" Zaddock explained.

"What?" I was shocked.

Classic Orc 

Pow: 80

“Holy crap! He’s more powerful than my magician!” I commented.

“Hahaha! Now do you see the power of my deck!” Zaddock bragged and flipped his hair.

“ Now Classic Orc, Attack his magician! Use Crushing Club Attack!” He ordered.

The orc took his club and ran towards my magician.

* Bonk *

He clubbed my magician over the head causing him to explode.

“Gah….!” I cried.

Isaac LP: 50

When your card gets destroyed in this game you take damage equal to your creatures combined stats.

50+25+15+10 = 100, So I took 100 damage.

“*Tsk tsk tsk* You were way over your head in challenging me. -And now you’ll pay.the price!”

He began to laugh maniacally as I cowered in fear. Had I gotten too cocky? I don’t know and I’ll have to find out next time!

To be continued…..


	2. Isaac vs Zaddock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their duel Rages on!

I stared at the field in front of me , Zaddock had a giant orc on the field and it was powered up by a skill card. I wondered what I could even do. “Just believe…..” I told myself.

I drew a card from my deck.

“ Ah! I drew Sevim the Knight!” Sevim is a card that can help me! I desperately slammed

“Come forth Sevim!” I said.

A knight with brown silken hair and white eyes appeared. She carried a really long sword that stretched from her knees to her toes. She reminded me of my mommy in a way. Teehee. I blushed.

Sevim the knight.

Type: Hero

Pow: 30

Def: 23

Spd: 20

Skl: 10

“Hahahaha! What can she do!” Zaddock laughed.

“A lot! Considering she has an ability!” I exclaimed.

“What? An ability?” Zaddock was shocked. Certain creatures have special abilities that let them do special things.

“Yep! Her special ability allows her to triple her Power when she fights a monster!” 

“Oh?” Zaddock seemed intrigued.

Sevim The knight

Pow: 90

“Its so powerful…..” Zaddock said in awe……

“Sevim attack Classic Orc! Deafening Slash!” I ordered my cute knight to attack.

Sevim gripped her sword heavily and slashed the orc right in its fat belly.

*GRaaagghHHH!* the orc cried out.

Zaddock LP: 42

  
  


Zaddock took 108 damage which was the combined sum of his monster.

“You got lucky this turn, Isaac….” Zaddock brushed himself off.

“You always say that….” I said back.

“Ahahah! It reminds me of the old days…” Zaddock reminisced. We both use to be friends before the grand collision happened but after that event we became enemies. How sad, two friends now forced to fight each other.

“Now my old friend, It's time for us to end this!”

Zaddock began his turn with flare as he fastly drew a card from his deck!

He looked at the card in his hand and laughed maniacally. “Hahahah. AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!”

“W-Whats so funny…?”

“ I just drew the card of your demise…. Literally!” Zaddock laughed.“ah … is it….?” I think I knew the card he drew.

“That’s right! Come on out! Demise dragon!” Zaddock yelled.

A large dragon appeared on the field. Its entire body was colored gray with some liters of gold sprinkled over it. It had scales cold as ice that blazes bright as an ever flickering flame. In his chest it holds oftentimes a hearth of burning fire although in his remorseless heart lay rime. It was the dragon of demise.

“ Ahahaha…. Isaac…. This is your demise…. This is the beginning of the end for you!” Zaddock said.

“Zaddock….. I-” I was too shocked to say anything.

“Now then, Demise dragon attack Sevim the knight! Demise Blast!”

The dragon opened its wide gaping mouth and roared. A huge amount of light began to materialize in its mouth as sevim quivered with fear. A huge stream of energy blasts came out of the dragon's mouth and completely obliterated the knight.

Isaac LP: 0

"I lost……."

How could this happen…..?


	3. Defeat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac Loses and goes insane.

Isaac LP: 0

My life points hit 0 and I fell to the ground. I had never lost before and this feeling was new to me. It felt like my soul had been crushed and thrown in the garbage. -And losing to Zaddock of all people felt even worse.

"I lost……."

How could this happen…..?

"Looks like your knight couldn't beat my dragon!" Zaddock explained.

"...."

“Wahh…..” I began to cry.

“Are you crying? How pathetic.” Zaddock snarled.

“I-I never lose…..” I said.

“ Isaac….. “ Zaddock walked towards me.

“You underestimated me and that's why you lost.” He said.

“-And now you’ll never get this back…..” Zaddock pulled out anne’s card. -The reason I challenged him in the first place.

“Zaddock please….. That card means everything to anne….. It’s from her dead mother.” I exclaimed.

“Too bad. Its mine now! HAHAHAHAHAHA.” Zaddock laughed heartily.

“Now get out of here loser! Before I kick you out!” He said.

I got up and walked out of Zaddock’s duel terminal. I could hear Zaddock laughing as I did so, adding to my shame. If life was a video game this would be the part where I would get a ‘game over’. I would seriously have to reflect on my life after this crushing defeat….


End file.
